My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling resulting from my cross of a hybrid clone from a group of "Hallmark".times."Destiny" (unpatented) as the seed parent and "Juliana" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,333) as the pollen parent, that crossing having been done at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1976 with the object of producing upright Asiatic lilies in the rose-pink color tones heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
This new plant possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit, and in addition, possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance; and additionally, the clone is a vigorous grower and a good propagator as observed at Sandy, Oreg.